Merry Coneja!
by Spam-The-Great
Summary: A baking disaster leads to a wierd twist for the Manhattan Clan and their fellow human and fey friends, on Christmas night. Read to find out!


A/N: _I know this story is late in time for Christmas but, I started it late and didn't finish it by my deadline.  Honest!  It was longer than I thought! *ahem* Anyway, just to remind some people and inform others, I wanted to state that:_

Brooklyn is the eldest 

**_Broadway is the middle_**

Lexington is the youngest 

_Oh, one thing.  I do realize that they were all born in the same day and are the same age but, they couldn't have been hatched at the same time unless it was some freak accident.  So, I did some research at 'The Temple of The Trio' and found out who hatched first.  That's why I wrote the above list.  You're probably asking yourself why didn't I just go to 'Station 8?'  I did but, there were too many questions and it took me at least 20 minutes to go even a small ways down the page!   And none of the shortcuts worked!  I hope that appeases some people.  Also, if you're going to review my story, please actually review it.  And if you're going to correct me, do it inside the review.  I want to know how you liked the story not, solely what information I got wrong.  Thank you!_

_One last thing and I promise this is over, I have not seen much of the newer Gargoyle episodes.  You know, the Goliath Chronicles.  So, my characterization of some maybe off but, bear with me!  Someday in the future, I will get Toon Disney and have a nifty life filled to the brim with Gargoyles…someday…yes, someday…phew, that was long and tedious…Now it's time for the story!, hope you enjoy it!  Go read!_

**Merry Coneja!**

It was the night of the 23rd of December.  Two days before Christmas.  The last minute shoppers were on their frantic search cursing themselves for their procrastination while families across the globe put the last touches on their festive décor.  As for the Manhattan Clan high up in Castle Wyvern, they were doing all of the above.  A Pollyanna had been decided upon earlier in the month and names had been drawn.  Amongst all the present shopping and wrapping, a Christmas party was organized and decorations had to be hung.  The duty was assigned to Goliath and Hudson due to their seniority and lack of events to occupy their time.

"I still do not see why we have to do this when it was Angela's, Broadway's, Lexington's and Brooklyn's idea to have the celebration…" Goliath handed a wreath up to Hudson.

"Jus' be silent Goliath, that's enough of yur complainin'!" Hudson strung the wreath on a hook and stepped down off the ladder, "That be the last of it."  He stretched his wings and surveyed the area, "looks like we did a pretty good job."

"Yes old friend," He scanned the room, "I must say, we did."

The dining hall of Castle Wyvern truly did reflect a job well done.  Wreaths were strung on each side of the walls, each having built in lights while an enormous, elegantly decorated Christmas tree stood in the middle of the room, the table having been pushed to the side.  The relocated table had the already needed festive red and green cups, plates and napkins set upon a dark red tablecloth.  Yes, the room had a very festive look and feel to it.

"So, we're to be havin' a buffet sort of dinner here then…" Hudson thoughtfully stroked his beard, having been recently acquainted with an explanation of the buffet style dinner.

"Yes, it sounds quite…interesting…But, what I find to be very odd, old friend, is the bake off that those four are having." Goliath walked along side his old companion, "Angela will be baking a cake that she saw on one of those cooking shows.  It is called Tres Leches and she says that it will add to all the other meals that are being brought."

"I just hope that none of this food that they're all bakin' will give us that food poisonin' I've heard so much about on the News…"

Goliath nodded in agreement with Hudson.  The thought of Brooklyn and Lexington's joint food contribution came to mind and plagued them with worry.  Broadway was an excellent chef and, since his tutoring Angela, she had become one as well but, Brooklyn and Lexington?  They hadn't even touched a stove before, maybe a microwave but never a stove.  And with raw materials?  What would become of the rest of the clan once they consumed the two's concoction?

The two older gargoyles gulped and, with their worried thoughts, made their way out of the cheerful room.

-----------------------------------------------------

            "Ooook.  How bout this?"

            "Are you kidding?  It's too hard!"

"How bout this?"

"Hey, that looks pretty good…"

"Yeah, it does…"

Both gargoyles' peered down the books' page, eyes resting upon the complex directions for the foreign cake's frosting.

"Nah."  The both stated in unison.

Brooklyn shut the book and threw it among the growing pile beside him, "We have to find something soon!  We only have two more days till the bake off!"

"Yeah, I know that already!  You don't need to remind me again!"

"Well sorry, I thought maybe the pressure of our impending humiliation might make your tiny peanut brain turn a few gears."

"May I remind you who won that game of Scrabble last night?"

"Doesn't prove you have a brain!  Just remember the bet that we made.  The losers of this bake off has castle cleaning duty and has to religiously take Bronx out for his daily walks _and_ has to cook the meals for two straight months!"  The older gargoyle continued to search the bottom shelf of the castle's large library for the so desired book.

"Tell me again, why we agreed to this bet?  

"Manly pride?"

"Good enough.  You know, Brook, you think an ancient castle like this one would have a more abundant collection of cook books," Lexington stated as he ran his fingers over the remaining library books, searching for another cookbook.  His finger halted on the last book," Anyway, here's the last cookbook," Lexington's brow raised as he took what looked like an ancient book.  Realizing the condition of the book's cover, he impulsively blew on it to remove the dust, flinging it into his older rookery brother's direction.

"Hey!  Watch where you're blowing!"  Brooklyn frantically rubbed his eyes.

"Oops!  Sorry!  Hey…is this a cook book?"  The webbed-winged gargoyle flipped through the age old pages of the book.

"Lemme see…" Brooklyn scooted over to Lex, peering onto the pages, "I dunno…it must be.  What's the title of it?"

"Hold on…huh…doesn't have one.  No title page or anything…

            "Lex, this is an Avalon cookbook."

"Really? Where's it say that?"

"Just look at the seal on the pages.  That's the Avalonean seal.  Try saying that five times fast…"

A broad grin crept its way onto Lexington's face, "Great!  If we have one of these recipes, we're sure to win!"

            "Wait, Lex," Brooklyn covered the page with his hand, "Do you really think we should be playing with this book?  I mean, it _is_ magic and we could seriously end up in trouble."

"You're right.  We should think about this."

Their eyes found their way to the ceiling as the turned the consequences over in their mind.  After a few seconds, they turned their gaze towards each other as a broad grin spread itself upon their features.  Understanding each other's thoughts, the decision was made.

"Angela and Broadway!  Prepare to lose!"  The younger gargoyle, in high spirits, flipped through the pages once more, hunting for a suitable recipe, "Hey, look at this one Brooklyn!  It's real easy and sounds like it tastes good.  I'm pretty sure anything with chocolate tastes good…"

The beaked-gargoyle scanned the directions, "Cool!  What's it called?  Do you see a title?"

"Yeah…it's called, _La Coneja con las Oidas Chocolates_.  Huh, must be Spanish or something."

"Probably.  But, that's kinda weird considering it's usually in Latin.  Oh well, no use worrying over that! We have a recipe now!  Let's get the ingredients.  What's the first one on the list?"  Brooklyn stood up and dusted himself off, following his younger rookery brother out of the library and into the hallway.

"Chocolate.  Go figure."

"Nice…Now let's get to the kitchen and see what's left over from Angela and Broadway's scavenge."

---------------------------------------------------------

            Once in the kitchen, the two comrades, after their rummage through the cabinets, found almost all their needed items.  

"So, what else do we need?"  Brooklyn stated as he added the package of flour to the item pile.

"Well, it says here that we need…a…un huevo saltando y negro," Lexington peered up from the page, gaze falling upon his older rookery sibling, "What's that?"

"I have no idea…"

"Hey!  I know!  On the Internet I found one of those things that translate languages.  I'll go find one and look it up!  I just need to get on to my computer.  I'm almost sure it's Spanish.  Care to join me?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and re-contemplate my life."

"Ok, don't think too far.  It'll only take me a few minutes and you in a contemplating mood isn't going to help me locate this object!" Lex, with book in hand, made his way out of the room and to his beloved computer.

-------------------------------------------------------

            The small green gargoyle stepped into the room with a puzzled expression pasted across his features.  His expression deepened as he viewed the condition of Brooklyn.  He was sprawled over the tabletop, arms hanging over the side, bobbing his head and mouthing the words to the imaginary tune in his head.

"Contemplate your life enough?"

Brooklyn, becoming aware of his younger sibling's presence, stopped mouthing the words and nodded, "Yup.  I've just rearranged my priorities and figured out what I want in life."

"Very productive!"

"Very.  Did you find out what it meant?"

"Defiantly.  We have to get a jumping, black egg."

"Perfect.  Can't we just use one from the fridge?"

"Nope."

The beaked gargoyle sat up and stretched.  Yawning he remarked, "Why?"

"Because last time I checked, they didn't jump and they weren't black!  Use your brain!"

"Well, this is a stumbling block…" Brooklyn went back to his former position of being slumped over the counter top.

"Tell me about it." Lexington threw the book down on an adjacent counter top and flopped into a nearby chair, "What now?"

"I dunno…"

"Let's put our heads together and think."

"Great.  Now we've got half a brain…"

"You just insulted yourself in that one."

"I assure you, it was unintentional."

"Suuuuuuure…" Lexington smirked and titled his head back, inspecting the ceiling.

"Let's just ponder and see if we come up with anything."

Silence filled the air for quite a while as the two siblings forced the rusty gears in their brains to turn.  They searched, they deduced and they pondered.  However, all of that proved useless as, between the two minds, they still equaled zero in their idea bin.  They were both still deep in thought, hopeful of a random idea gracing their presence, when their other sibling, Broadway, arrived to check on one of his many dishes in the refrigerator.

"Well well, this is a first!  Especially for you Brooklyn.  I didn't know you took up pondering as a hobby."  The middle rookery brother casually walked past the two and arrived at the refrigerator.  Opening the door, he grasped a pan and removed it from its rack, placing it on the nearest counter.

"Nice one Broadway.  How long did it take you to come up with that one?"  Brooklyn smirked and peered over at the yellow goo stationed in the pan, "What is that, anyway?  Planning on World Domination by concocting your own Blob of Doom?"

"You're just jealous!  It's Coconut Custard.  Very tasty!"  The aqua-gargoyle dipped his finger in the mix and, taking his finger out of the liquid, licked it, "Mmm-mm, De-licious!  It's still not ready yet, though.  Needs a few more hours!"  He picked the pan up and placed it back on its original rack.  Walking over to his youngest rookery sibling, he took a nearby chair and sat down, "That ceiling must be really interesting for you to stare at it like that!  You're neck's going to be really sore!"

"Yeah, I know.  It already is!  I've been like this for a few hours now…"

"So have I…" Brooklyn sullenly mumbled.

"Wow…you guys seem really down.  What's buggin' you guys?"

"Well, you see, we found this really great recipe that's going to beat the pants offa you and Angela but, we need this certain item that seems impossible to get."  The eldest brother stretched and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah.  We've been thinking for a few hours now on how we can get this item but, so far we've come up with nothing."  The small, green gargoyle continued to peer up at the ceiling.

"Nothing?"

The beaked gargoyle sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah, Broadway.  Nada, zip, zero, zilch." 

"Well, maybe if you told me what this mysterious item is, I could help you by thinking up something."

Lexington shot a glance at Brooklyn as his companion returned the glance.  They were, after all, fraternizing with the enemy.  Should they accept his offer?  An unspoken agreement occurred between the two as, Lexington finally stated, "Alright, here's what we need.  A jumping, black egg."

Broadway's brow rose as he rechecked his hearing, "A jumping, black egg?"

"Yep."

The aqua gargoyle nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Well…you could always get one of the eggs from the fridge and have Alex put a spell on it to make it jump and black…Of course, you'd have to do this without Puck's or anybody else's knowing…"

"BROADWAY!  YOU'RE A GENUIS!"  His elder sibling bolted out of his chair, violently smacking him on the back.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Lexington continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Cause you're not a genius?"  The large gargoyle smirked and then rubbed his shoulder, "Ow!  Brook!  That really hurts!  You can stop now!"

"Right…sorry!  Having too much fun!"

Broadway stood up to make his exit, "Well, I'm going to get back to my book.  I just came down to check on my Coconut Custard.  Have fun baking!  Don't kill anyone!"  He walked out the door, making a sharp right turn down the hallway.

"This is great Lex!  Now we can beat those two!"  Brooklyn confusedly stared at the younger gargoyle, "Hey Lex, we're done thinking!  Broadway did it for us.  You don't have to stare at that ceiling anymore!"

"I'd love to stare at something else but…I can't.  My neck's stuck!  Help?"

"Jeez…what are we going to do with you?"

"Preferably, help me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hey Alex!  How's it goin' little guy?  Sorry to wake you from your nap but, we need a favor!"  The small, green gargoyle gently lifted the toddle out of his crib, "Boy you're getting' heavy!"

"Me wanna seep…" The red-headed boy wearily rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know little guy," He gently cradled Alex, and walking over to a rocking chair, sat down.  Rocking back and forth, he explained to the tired boy, "You can go back to sleep once you do something for your Uncle Lex and Uncle Brooklyn.  Brook, can I have the egg now?"

"Yeah, sure."  Brooklyn walked over to Lex and handed him the egg.  He sat down beside the rocking chair.

"See this egg?"  He waved the egg in front of Alex's face, the toddler's eyes following it, "I need you to turn this white egg black and make it jump like those frogs you like so much.  Would you do that for your Uncle Lex?"

Alex yawned, "Me wanna seep…tiyerd…"

"I need you to do this for me first Alex.  I need you to make this egg jump and turn it black."

"Le-ex, he's not gonna do it!"  Brooklyn's encouragement was uttered into his companion's ear as he watched the redheaded boy, uninterested in the breakfast food before him, lay his head down onto the green gargoyle's chest.

"Yes he wi-il!"  Lex mumbled back and then, smiling at Alex, initiated his newly obtained idea, "Hey Alex!  If you do this for me, I'll give you as many horsey rides you want all week and, I'll let you have some of my Halloween candy.  Does that sound good?"

The toddler's head bolted up as the candy and ride was mentioned.  Grinning from ear to ear, he nodded.  The day had been won thanks to Lex and his bargaining abilities.

------------------------------------------------------------

            "So, how is the Custard?"  Angela, seated on the living room couch, lowered her book as she gazed at her reading buddy.

            "Very well!  It's coming along very nicely!"  He took his seat next to the lavender female, picking up his book, "Oh, I saw Lex and Brook down there.  They had finally decided what they are cooking and needed some help so, I lent a hand.  Well, it was more like a brain!"  He chuckled at his joke.

"What did they need help with?"

"Oh, they needed some type of magical jumping, black egg for their recipe but, couldn't figure…out…how…" Broadway's eyes widened as he realized the error of his lending.

"Broadway…what is the matter?"

"I think I've just decided the fate for this whole entire castle and it's a horrible one…"

Angela scooted over to the large gargoyle, "Explain this to me."

"Ok, well, it's going to be due to a baked good and a magic, black, jumping egg-"

Thus the lengthy explanation began, as Broadway revealed the horror to come due to his rookery sibling's recipe and his own idea.  Soon, the two gargoyles were searching through the castle, trying to locate the other contestants in the bake off, wanting to put a stop to the rapidly arriving disaster.

--------------------------------------------------------------

            "Boy…that smells _really_ good and we're gonna win!"

"You got that right Lex!  I still can't believe how well that bribe worked with Alex!"

"Thank you, thank you!"  The youngest gargoyle granted himself a few bows.

And there stood the two sought out gargoyles, in front of the oven, peering through the glass at their own concoction.

"There you two are!"  Broadway drug himself in, huffing and puffing the whole way, Angela close on his heels.

The small green gargoyle and his beaked brother turned to see their bake-off rivals, weary and worn-out.  They shot a puzzled glance towards each other and then at the two.  

"Boy…where have you two been?"  Brooklyn queried as he watched the two take a seat. 

 "Looking for you two…" Angela answered as she glanced at the oven and threw her arms up in despair, "We are too late Broadway!  They have already finished!"

The large aquamarine gargoyle sighed and rubbed his temples, "Yeah, I see…"

Another puzzled glance was sent between the beaked gargoyle and his younger brother as Brooklyn asked, "What are you two talking about?"

As in response to his question, the oven door was flung across the spacious kitchen, making contact with the wall.  A loud thud echoed through the silent kitchen.  Once the excitement over the oven door faded, all turned towards the oven to view the chocolate mixture out of its pan, floating in mid air.  A high-pitched scream emitted from the blob as it shook violently, cuing to the gargoyles that it was time to leave, which, they comprehended very well.  Scrambling towards the door, the 4 young gargoyles managed to jump out into the hallway right as an explosion occurred, shaking the foundation of the castle. 

------------------------------------------------------

            Owen stood beside his employer who was leaned back in his chair, phone glued to his ear.  He was haggling over a business proposition with another big company, obviously winning.  

"Yes, thank you Mr. Devon!  You won't regret your investment!"  Xanatos winked up at the stoic, blonde-haired man, signaling that he had won, "Yes, thanks again!  Goodbye!"  He hung up the phone, a smirk of victory playing upon his handsome features.  

"I trust, it went well sir."

"Yes, very well Owen!  Add the Devon Photography Company to our investment lis-" He was cut off by a loud bang and a violent shaking of the room.

The tremor, in mere seconds, faded away and all resumed its quietness, acting as if nothing ever occurred.  

"Owen…what _was_ that?" The dark-haired man unclenched his fingers from his desk and stared up at his right-hand man.  What he encountered plagued him with worry for Owen's face was not it's usual stoic expression.  Instead, concern gleamed from his eyes as his lips were tightly pressed into a scowl.  The billionaire raised an eyebrow at his employee,  "Owen?  What's the matter?"

Starting to make his way out of the room he replied, "Nothing sir, I will be right back."

"Not without me.  I want to know what that was and who caused it!"  The employee was soon joined by the employer, "I also want to know why you have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Don't play stupid with me!  You know exactly what I'm talking about."  They made their way out into the hallway.

Realizing his employer had him, he fessed up, "I felt a sudden presence of magic.  It was too small to tell what kind and where it was located but, right at the time of the explosion, I felt it.

"Interesting…" He stroked his beard, "Obviously it's not an intruder.  The alarms would have gone off if it was…so, it has to be from the inside."

"Precisely."  The two businessmen continued their stroll throughout the dark hallways.

---------------------------------------------------------

            Oddly enough, there was no fire in the aftermath of the explosion yet; the fire sprinklers were still activated.  A few minutes passed as both the younger gargoyles wits were finally settled and they soon became conscious.  Angela was the first to fully realize what had just occurred.  Shaking off the debri and water, she climbed to her feet and surveyed the scene.  

She gasped in response to the scene as the 3 males stirred and stood up, glancing over the scenario.

"Where's the kitchen?"  Lexington peered down through the hole where the kitchen once was.

"We're so dead…" Brooklyn, dizzy from the excitement and increasing doom upon his head, leaned against the hallway wall.

"You sure are…" Broadway gaped at the done damage.

Lexington inched closer to the huge crater, "Do you see that blob anywhere?"

His 3 other companions frantically searched around for the culprit of the explosion but, found no trace of it.

The beaked gargoyle scratched his head, "No Lex, I don't.  That's so weird!"

"Hey!  What's going on here?"  Xanatos walked down the long hallway leading the group of recently accumulated adults.

"Oh man…we're in for it now!"  The eldest rookery sibling muttered to his younger acquaintances.

His large, aquamarine brother eyed him skeptically, "What do you mean, _we_?"

            "We want an explanation.  Now what happened here?"  Goliath stepped out from the group, glaring at the younger generation before him.

The 4 gulped and shot side-glances at each other.  Who would go and speak up?  In a matter of moments, a delegate was picked and all moved aside as poor Lexington was the one forced to face the elders' wrath.

"Gee, thanks guys!"  He mumbled and then continued, "Well, you see Goliath…here's how it went…"

Such a long explanation and the two culprits felt the weight of guilt with every passing second so, by the time the youngest finished his detailed account of the happenings, both felt as if Mount Everest lay across their shoulders.  After the clarification, a punishment was decided and a clean-up crew was called.  As for the conformation of Owen's suspicion, he was given the following morning, Christmas Eve, off to search around the Castle for any unusual magic levels.  After the excitement, the quartet found their stomachs quite empty and quite persistent and, considering the current state of the kitchen, asked for some money to order out Chinese.  In return to their request, they were given an exasperated sigh and a wad of cash.  Beaming, the quartet made their way out of the bustling area and to a much quieter spot where they could eat in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------

            The next evening, after the sun retired to rest beneath the darkness and the gargoyles had awoken from their slumber, all was back to normal.  All except for the huge crater and the many caution signs down a certain hallway.  The hours slipped away as all went to their usual spots, preformed their usual activities and made the finishing touches on the festivities soon to come.  All was jolly and merry around Castle Wyvern that is, all but Owen.  His demeanor had turned from concerned to full-blown worried.  Throughout his investigation around the Castle, he felt small, continual flashes of magic.  The flashes were small enough so that he couldn't pinpoint their location nor recognize their owner but, unfortunately, they were still there.  Someone was toying with him and it was anything but pleasant.  

Owen was still searching the last ends of the building, his search ending in the courtyard, as night fell.

Goliath and Hudson were the first to swoop down and greet the blonde man.

"How goes the search, lad?"  The old gargoyle ran his fingers through his beard.

"Nothing has shown up yet."

The leader of the Manhattan Clan frowned, "That is a shame Owen.  I wish you luck in the last of your search."

"Aye, that is a shame."  And with those words spoken, both gargoyles made their exit.

_"Yes, to bad indeed Owen deary!"_ Echoed Puck's reply within his skull, _"You know what's the most frustrating aspect about all this?"_

Owen inwardly nodded, knowing the answer to this question.  The magic was familiar but, it could not be recognized or pinpointed.  It was beginning to grind on his nerves.  After answering his own question, both fell silent as he continued his walk around the courtyard.  Looking upward, his eyes fell upon the large, heavenly object rising to take the place of the sun.  How full and beautiful it was tonight… 

            _"It is beautiful, isn't it?"_

He nodded his head in agreement as he took one last look and turned to go give his report to Xanatos and then to get a bite to eat.  

_"We haven't had something to eat since this morning…"_

As in response to Puck's statement, his stomach began to growl.  

_"Let's get something to eat, shall we?"_

Owen nodded his head as he took one last look at the moon and made his way through the archway and into the stone hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------

            "I heard that you made a crater but, I didn't think you _actually_ made one!"  Elisa surveyed the catastrophe from the previous night, "What type of punishment did Goliath sentence you to?"

"Uhm…well, where should we begin?"  The red gargoyle glanced at his partner in crime.

The smaller culprit shrugged to answer the question and stated, "We have to patrol at least half the night away…"

"Then spend the rest being grounded in the Castle…"

Lexington added as he scanned the area once more, "After the kitchen's fixed, we're to stay out of it…"  

"And help clean up _this_ mess…" Brooklyn added kicking a bit of the debri away.

"And help clean up the Castle and it's messes…"

"…that's about it, isn't it?  Oh yeah, and the bake off is cancelled."  Lexington pessimistically stated.

"So, you have to do all this until…?" 

The beaked gargoyle growled, "Until Goliath or Hudson say otherwise."

"Fun fun!" Elisa began to walk out of the hazard zone, "Well, tomorrow's Christmas and I'm sure they'll let you off easy."

"That's what we're hoping for."

"Definitely."

--------------------------------------------------------------

            Xanatos sat back in his office chair, intently gazing at the man before him, "So, did you find anything?"

"Not yet.  I felt small pulses of magic continually but, not enough where I could locate where it was or whom it belonged to."  The blonde-haired man finished cleaning off his glasses and placed them on his face.

"So, basically, someone is playing hard to get."

"It appears so, sir."

"Isn't this an interesting turn of events?  And right before the holidays!"  He smirked and leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin against the back of his hands, "Well then, we'll just have to wait it out and see what comes up.  Now won't we Owen?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

            The elegant, dining room of Castle Wyvern was ready for the Christmas feast that evening.  Yes, Christmas had finally come.  To add to the buffet table's already set cups, napkins, silverware and plates were large dishes of fine food, all ordered out, considering the current state of the kitchen.  A bowl of punch sat on the end of the long table as an ice tray resided next to it.  There were many smaller tables placed around the room all with a light candle placed on their tabletops.  All that was needed were the guests, which, were soon to come.

"So, what's on the menu?  I hope it'll be good!"

"How'd I guess you ask!  Didn't I just say, 'I bet Broadway's going to ask about the food?'

"I believe you just did, Lex."

"Hey, play nice!"  The raven-haired detective strode up behind the trio, "So, after dinner we're having this Pollyanna?"

"Yep!"

"Who'd you get Lex?"

"Goliath."

Elisa chuckled, "I bet he was easy to shop for!"

The small, green gargoyle rolled his eyes, "You have _no_ idea!"

She turned towards the larger gargoyle, "How bought you?"

Broadway pointed towards the red gargoyle, "I got him."  

"And I got him."  Brooklyn grimly thrusted a thumb in his younger rookery sibling's direction.

"Cheer up!  What you two got each other can't be _that_ bad!"  She quickened her pace once she laid eyes upon a familiar lavender figure.

"You're right, Lex, she has _no_ idea!"  Broadway grinned, shaking his head as him and his brothers walked into the dining room, all ready to consume the laid out feast.

----------------------------------------------------------

            "I must say, hon, this baked Ziti is really good!"  Fox Xanatos shoveled another fork-full into her mouth as she turned from conversing with her husband, to check on her son.  Seeing him in the act of climbing the back of one of the chairs she barked,  "No!  Alex, off the chair!"

"Buh, I wanna tee if Ah can fwy like de gargles!"

"Get off now!"

"Alex, listen to your mother!"

The toddler's face squished into a pout as he slowly made his way off the chair, but, his Uncle Lex saved the day. Right as the redheaded boy planted his feet on the ground, he swooped him up and began tickling him.

"What's that pout for, huh Alex?  It's Christmas!  You shouldn't be pouting!"

Alex giggled and squirmed, Lexington continuing his relentless tickling.

"There we go!  Ladies and Gents, we have a smile!"  He ended his ambush and pulled the toddler in for a hug.

"Hee hee…no tickle!  Ooh!  Candy!" He wriggled out of the green gargoyle's grasp as his attention was switched to the incoming cart of desserts.  He bolted for them, grabbing the largest piece of chocolate cake he could find.

"Well now, he's going to be up later than we are!"  Brooklyn handed his younger brother a glass of punch, "So, tell me, what exactly did you get Goliath.  I'd have such trouble shopping for him!"

Graciously taking the given glass, he took one sip and then explained, "It was hard!  But, I brainstormed and hung around Goliath for a while.  That helped a lot!  Then I deduced and finally bought him 'The Lord of The Rings' series.  Whodathunk that's what he wanted?"

The red gargoyle snickered, "Lord of the Rings, huh?"

"Yup!  I didn't think he was much into that fantasy stuff, considering we live in those fantasies!"

"Me either."

"So, what'd you get Broadway?  Couldn't have been too hard."  They both took a seat in the nearest, available chairs.  Lexington peered at his older rookery brother alongside his love interest, Angela.  Although, no words had been publicly exchanged between the two, the looks they gave to each other told of their interest in one another, revealing all to the crowd around them.

The red gargoyle shook his head and continued, "Well, I pondered and pondered and pondere-"

"You've been doing a lot of that lately."  The younger gargoyle took another sip of his punch.

"*ahem* As I was saying, I pondered and finally thought that I would get him the complete set of Sherlock Holmes mysteries."

"Very creative!"

The red gargoyle nodded, "Indeed!" 

"Seems like books are a common present this year."

"Yup!"  Brooklyn granted himself a sip of his drink but upon realizing it was empty, stood up to retrieve some more, "I'm going to get more punch."

"Kay, have fun!"

"I'll try."  He walked towards the punch bowl and upon filling his empty cup, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, signaling the presence of an unworldly specter.  Rubbing the back of his neck, he peered into the punch bowl, a figure taking form in place of his reflection.  He leaned in closer, inspecting the image.  It was blurry due to the continual movement of the water but he could make out a small, white face with large, dark eyes.  The red gargoyle was in the act of poking this foggy figure when it yelled out in a low voice, "NO TOUCH!" That's when Mr. Brooklyn found the punch bowl on top of his head, covered from head to foot in red punch.  With a puzzled stare, he turned to exchange the stares with the gawking, rest of the room.

"It…hopped on me…" He stated, "I swere!  It did!"

"Lad, dinnae ye know that punch bowls dun't hop!"

Broadway walked over to his elder brother, handing him a few napkins, "I know you needed a shower but, next time, try using water.  Not punch.  Too sticky!"

"Ha ha.  Very funny!"  Removing the punch bowl from his head and placing it on the table, the red gargoyle accepted the napkins and began to dry himself off, "I saw something in the bowl, Broadway."

"Yeah, like what?  Your own reflection?"

"No, something else!  It was another face.  And when I went to stick my finger in the punch, it yelled at me and threw the punch bowl on my head!  Don't look at me like that!  I'm not lying!"

The aquamarine gargoyle's brow rose as he contemplated whether to believe his rookery brother or frustrate things by labeling him a liar.  Before he could decide, their youngest sibling approached them, with the another batch of the much needed napkins.

"Your hair's red."  He handed the napkins to his eldest brother, "So, what happened?"

"The bowl here jumped on Brook's head."  Broadway smirked at Brooklyn, revealing his decision.

"Really now…" Before the small green gargoyle could finish, the wreaths that lined the room formed mouths and began to sing a familiar Christmas tune.  In a 4 part harmony, no less.

            "Ding dong merrily on high,

In heav'n the bells are ringing,   
Ding dong! verily the sky,   
Is riv'n with angel singing.   
Glo-o-o-o-o-o-oria, Hosanna in excelsis! 

E'en so here below, below,   
Let steeple bells be swungen,   
And "Io, io, io!"   
By priest and people sungen.

Glo-o-o-o-o-o-oria, Hosana in excelsis! 

Pray you, dutifully prime,   
Your matin chime, ye ringers,   
May you beautifully rime,   
Your evetime song, ye singers.

            Glo-o-o-o-o-o-oria, Hosana in excelsis!"__

As they finished up their song, their mouths disappeared and all reverted to it's normal state.  

"This is just too weird!" The red gargoyle threw his arms up in disgust and shook his head.

"If you would please be quiet," Owen shushed the noisy room as he scanned around.  There was that presence of magic again.  The same he had felt throughout these last few days.  The only difference was, it was actually hanging about and not fizzing out like it had usually done.  His head snapped in random directions as he followed the now apparent floating blur of blue energy. It was stronger than it had ever been before but it was still too faint to recognize its owner.

_"We both know this magic…Argh!  This is so frusturating!"_  The fey vented inside his counterpart's mind.  

"Alex!  Come here!"  The billionaire ordered as his chubby, little son frowned.  

"I wanna eat deh cake, daddy."

"Come here now Alex!  You could get hurt!"

"Why, momma?"  Immediately after his question, a blue aura surrounded the boy, picking him up.  

"ALEX!"

Knowing it was time for his counterpart to deal with this situation, the blonde-haired man, with a whirlwind, turned into his opposite, white haired, complement.  Puck.

"Stop!  You tickle me!"  The redheaded toddler giggled as the aura began to take shape.

"I do believe I see some magic, Mr. Xanatos!"  The fey floated into a ready position, sprinting past the blob, he grasped Alex and succeeded in bring the small heir back to his father's side.

"Thank you Puck!"  Xanatos wrapped his arms around his son as his wife joined him, making a lovely sight.

The white-haired fey pointed a finger at the blob, "Now, it's time to take care of you!"  

"One fish, two fish, red fish, BLUE FISH!"  The splotch bounced up and down with each word it spoke, "Hee!  I know you!  Ooh!  It be not nice to point, dear Puck!  What do we have here?"  It floated towards Hudson, acting as if in the act of inspection, "You look a lot like a grandpa!  But, you don't have a cane!  You shall have a cane!"  With that promise, a cane appeared in front of the aged gargoyle.

"Thank ye…I think."  He accepted the cane as the blob inched closer, turning a redish color and shaking violently.  Afraid of what the red color and shaking might mean, Hudson inched back.

            It finally exploded with a burst of energy, "YOU SPEAK FUNNY!!!!"  And then crazily bounced across the room.

All the meanwhile, Puck was formulating not only a plan to stop this menace but, to figure whom this magic belonged to.  Owner finally matching up with the feeling of magic, his eyes widened and his face drained of its color, "CONEJA?"

The splotch halted in her decorating of Goliath as a reindeer and turned the side facing Goliath, to the fey, "Ar!  So ye do remember me name!"  She quickly spun around, body finally taking shape.  She appeared to be a white rabbit with a white, bushy foxtail and a small, pink nose.  Her dark, hazel eyes glimmered with playfulness and her white, frizzy hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.  In between her strands of hair sat two, furry rabbit ears that was the color of dark chocolate.  She wore a red, long-sleeved tunic with long, white, baggy pants.  On her furry feet were stationed original, brown sandals.  Her ears twitched occasionally as she gave the fey an enormous grin, "How long did that take you, Puck dearest?  Tsk tsk!  You be getting' rusty!!!"  She yelled and then, taking a peek around the room, opened her arms, "Alex!"

The toddler wriggled out of his father's grasp and ran for the fey, "BUNNY!!!"

Snatching Alex up, she placed him on her lap, "Ar!  How it be matey since me's seen ye last?"

"I had candy!"  He pointed to the cart of baked goodies.

"Oooh!  The breakfast of champions!  Ar!"

The toddler's parents exchanged confused glances.  His mother was the first to speak, "Alex, do you know this…lady?"

The redheaded boy nodded and then explained, "She payed hide n' go seek wif me las' night an' da night 'fore dat!"

"No wonder Alex was so cranky two days in a row…" Xanatos mumbled to his wife.

"Ar!  We be matey's!"  The rabbit remarked as he held her hand up, signaling for a high five.

Alex's chubby hand slapped hers and then he offered, "Ar! Com' an' eat wif us!  You sit wif me!"  Jumping off her lap, he took her hand and ran over to the buffet table.

Whilst the guest was being entertained, the party turned towards the white-haired fey who was frozen in the identical position since his realization.

"Puck, who is this?"  Goliath removed the final antler from his décor.

Shock finally leaving the poor fey, he turned towards the trio, "First, lemme ask.  What recipe did you use?  You never did say, did you?"

They exchanged glances as Brooklyn spoke up, "It was Spanish or something…"

Puck gulped.

Lexington nodded, "Yeah, it was called La Coneja con…con…"  He snapped his fingers, trying to retrieve the name.

He gulped again.

"Con Las Oidas Chocolates!"  The red gargoyle finished.

"Yeah, that's it!  La Coneja con Las Oidas Chocolates!  That's the one we used.  Why?"

The white-haired counterpart's frown deepened, "Because, that recipe you used was a holding case for a fey."

"You still haven't answered our question, who is this…rabbit?  I trust she's harmless…" Fox glanced at her son helping the filling of the mysterious fey's plate.

"Oh, she's harmless to you but, not to me!" He shook his head and sighed, "You two just released my betrothed…"

"Hey!  Where be the punch you land lubbers?  Oh!  That's right!  Mr. Beak got to close and I poured it on him!  Woops!"

The red gargoyle shot a glare towards the aged gargoyle, "I told you it jumped on me!"

"I must say, you got the cream of the crop with this one, Puck…"  Xanatos sarcastically remarked as he nudged the fey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Once introductions were made between the Manhattan Clan, the Xanatoses and Puck's betrothed, the excitement dissipated and all was thankfully calmer than before.

"So, how'd you come to know each other?"  The red-haired wife of Xanatos asked.

She halted her nibbling on her cookie and smiled, "We've always known each other.  Oberon-ey was the one who betrothed us, much to Pluck's dismay!"  Her gaze turned from Fox to the small, green gargoyle before her.  "You," She accusingly pointed at Lexington as her eyes turned a hot pink, "Are-so-KYOOT!"  Instantaneously, she had scooped Lexington into a death hug and was patting him on his bald, green head.  

The youngest rookery brother gasped for air as her squeeze tightened.

Puck, floating next to his engaged, scurried over to her and tried to break her death grip, "CONEJA! NO! OFF!"

"But I wanna keep him!!"

"You don't want a dead pet, now do you?"

She peered down at her hugging companion, his eyes bulging and face turning blue, and shook her head, "No!  I don't!"  She let him out of her grasp and placed him back on the floor.

"You just called him her pet?"  Brooklyn helped Broadway lift their gasping, rookery brother onto a chair.

 "Just play along!"  He whispered to the trio and then increased the volume in his voice as he addressed the rabbit fey,

"Now, Coneja, no more hugs!  Understand?"

She quickly nodded her head.

"Play nice and be gentle!  I need something to drink…" He sighed and shook his head, levitating over to the refilled punch bowl.   

The white rabbit landed next to the recovering gargoyle.  She gave him a toothy grin and began to gently pet his head, 

"You are such a funniness!  Do you know that?"

The small, green gargoyle's eyes widened as a helpless look plastered itself upon his face.

"Oooh, I think she's taken a liking to you Lex!"  The older, aquamarine gargoyle chuckled.

"Yes, I believe she has!"  Angela nodded.

"Help?"

            Coneja continually patted Lexington's head, "Good funniness…nice funniness…good funniness…nice funniness…"  

---------------------------------------------------------

            "Now where are those four?  The Pollyanna is about to begin?"  Goliath scratched his head as he searched for the missing attendants.  The party had been moved into the living room as the night had progressed and everyone's belly had been filled.  The lavender gargoyle turned to Hudson as he walked in, a perplexed look upon his features.

"Did you find them?"

"I believe I did Goliath…" Moving out of the doorway, a clucking sound was heard and then 4 chickens ran in, followed by the Xanatos toddler.  However, these chickens were not the normal mixture of red and white.  Each of them had their own distinct color.  One was green, another was aquamarine, the third was lavender and the final chicken was a burgundy red. 

"Wee!  Cluck Cluck!!"  Alex scrambled after the 4 multi-colored chickens.

"Oh my…" Goliath's brow raised as he scratched his head once more, "Who did this to them?"

The room shot accusing glances Puck's way.  He raised his hands up in defense, "I was here the whole time!  Xanatos can vouch for me!  Just ask him!"

"Yeah.  He was."

The trickster's face dropped as he realized the culprit, "Oh no…CONEJA!"

A pop was heard and there appeared the rabbit fey, "What is it Puck dearest?"

He, with a scowl, pointed to the chicken's pecking at the carpet.

"So that's where they went!"

"Lass, you had better turn them back before this Pollyanna starts."

Ignoring Hudson's request, she inspected him closely, "Can I braid your beard?"

Hudson raised his brow as he stared at Puck, "Did she not hear the words that I spoke?"

Coneja twiddled the aged gargoyle's beard as she giggled, "Puleaze?  You're beard is funness!  I'll even spiffy it up with some beads, if you'd like?"

"Och!  Get off ye menace!"  He waved the rabbit off his beard, stroking it.

Goliath tried his hand at communicating with her, "Please, Coneja, turn them back.  We are exchanging gifts soon."  

Floating over to the large gargoyle, she began to poke his horns.  Giggling, she remarked, "Pokishly goodness!!  Wee!  I bet you can pierce potatoes with these things!" And, summoning up two potatoes, she began to smush them onto his brow ridges.

"Is she deaf?"  An agitated Fox exclaimed.

"No no!"  Puck stated, as agitated as the gorgeous redhead, "You people don't understand!  When she gets into these certain moods, you have to talk to her in a certain manner!  Let me show you!"  He levitated over to the rabbit, tapping her on the shoulder, "Hey!  Coneja!  You're filling the pokiness's head with pain!"

"Oh!  I am, Plucky?"  She gave an innocent look towards her engaged.

"Yup yup!  And the funny talking grandpa doesn't want his beard braided."

"Not even with beads?"

"Nope nope."

"Okily dokily!"  The potatoes disappeared and she calmly sat in the air.

"Oh, and see the Clucksters?"  He pointed to the multi-colored chickens.

She nodded.

"They need to be brought back to gargoyelity.  The feathers are making them sneeze."

"Oh!  Okie dokie smokie!"  With a snap of her fingers, the quartet was back to their gargoyle forms, "I apologize heartily!"  She bowed as her eyes reverted to their normal, hazel color and in a puff of smoke; a present was landed in each of her victim's laps.

Fox, after watching the interaction between the two, blinked and shook her head, "No wonder you two were betrothed…you can deal with her!"

Brooklyn, spitting out a feather, stated, "I see now why she was locked away!"

"Actually, that's not the reason.  It's worse than that," Puck downed his recently acquired punch and then continued, "See, there was this wizard who was about to marry this beautiful princess.  A perfect fairytale wedding.  But, once Coneja, here, stepped onto the scene, things went sour.  She 'accidentally' turned the princess into a fox, not realizing it was fox-hunting season.  Let's just say, they never found the princess."

"Why are you revealing all my secrets, Plucky?"  The rabbit screamed as an anvil appeared over Puck's head.

"God help me…" He muttered as the anvil fell upon his cranium.

Her rage subsided, she gleefully jumped up and down, "Open your presents!  Open them!"

"I got a pair of…socks?"  Hudson lifted the pair of foot attire out of the box.

"Yeah…so did I, old friend…"

Once all of the apology presents were opened, it revealed that they had all received the same gift, only in different colors.

"What in the world do we do with these?"  Brooklyn whispered to his youngest brother.

"Wear them on your head?"  The rabbit, overhearing the conversation, floated over to the red gargoyle and placed his gift onto of his head, "MOOSE!"

With a sullen look he muttered, "Gee, thanks."

They rest of the receivers forced a grin and nodded giving, or at least trying to give, a heartfelt 'thank you.'

"I am much thanked!  They like me!"  Lifting up the fallen anvil on her betrothed, she poked him, "I am much thanked!"

Puck winced, "It be good, my dear."

After the festivities had been finished and presents were exchanged, the sun was peeking over the horizon.  The gargoyle's made their final look at the festive Castle and walked to their usual posts.  As the sun peered over and the gargoyles fell into their stone sleep, the Xanatoses, minus Alex whom was already in his slumber, decided to follow their son's example and catch 'a few winks.'  Elisa arrived to the same decision and, escorting herself out, left Puck and Coneja alone out in the courtyard.

            Stretching in the daylight, she grinned, "It's so good to feel the rays of sun on my furrish body!"

            "You were stuck in there for quite a while…"

            "Yes, I was!  So, I hear that you were stuck in a mirror!"

            "And what if I was?"

            She let out a string of laughter.

            "Yes, very humorous…" He shrugged and then, feeling her arms wrap around his body, he gazed down at the grinning rabbit.

            "Feliz Navidad!"

            Having no desire to correct her, he became infected with her grin and switching his gaze, peered upon the New York skyline.

            "See, smile's be contagious, Plucky!"

            "Yes, indeed they are, my dear!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End


End file.
